Vash The Legend
by The Typhoon
Summary: Vash The Legend starts right were the final Trigun episode left off. Vash in the desert carrying Knives. The creator of Trigun had said that was only 13 of what he originally had planned. This is the full story to finally complete Trigun. This is Vash The


Vash fell on to his knees, dropping his brother Knives to the ground. The desert sand felt soft and comforting, but if Vash gave up now and just went to sleep he wouldn't wake up. Vash pushed himself up. While grabbing Knives he moved on. Only a few more isles till he would be back at the small town that he couldn't even remember the name of. That wasn't important right now. Saving his brother was however and it was the only thing on his mind.

Meryl and Milly danced in the water, amazed at what seemed to be a miracle. They both stopped as they saw a dark figure emerge from the blowing sand. It was the one and only Humanoid Typhoon, the first Human Disaster, Vash the Stampede. God only knew what had happened to him and the second Vash caught glimpse of the people he fell onto his knees and didn't seem to be getting up.

Vash opened his eyes and everything seemed to be a blur. SMACK.

"Ow!" Vash yelped in his whiny voice. "What was that for!" he asked. He had known who smacked him even before he could see clearly. Meryl sat on a chair in front of him.

"You had me and Milly worried sick!"

"Ahahaha, you shouldn't worry you all knew I would be fine, right?" Vash revealed his goofy carefree smile that didn't seem to be a fake.

"We put Knives in your bed for now." "He hasn't awoken yet." Meryl said, not that she was worried at all about Knives condition. Maybe it would be better if he died.

Before the conversation could go any further Milly bounced in with a sack of what looked to be glazed doughnuts.

"Vash, you should..."

Before Meryl could finish her sentence Vash was standing up, and was all over the dough nuts. He fit three or four in his mouth at once and revealed that he was finally happy. The face Meryl hadn't seen since one of the first days she had met him.

"MMMM these are excellent!" He excalimed with his mouth wide open.

SMACK

"Owww, what was that one for!"

"Didn't anyone teach you to chew with your mouth closed?" Merly smirked.

Vash swallowed and stopped eating them. Complete silence arose.

"Mr. Vash are you OK?"

"Shh." Vash whispered to Milly.

Vash jolted to his room, and bursted through the door at full might almost swining it off of its hinges. Knives lay on the bed barely breathing. Vash stared at him with a serious look.

"Vash?" Merly asked quietly.

"Sorry, I thought I heard something." Vash stepped out and closed the door.

"I guess I'm just worried about my brother."

"Oh Mr. Vash no need to worry I'm on it!" Milly exclaimed with an innocent grin on her face.

Even after what Knives had did, Milly still bandaged and feed him. She was almost an angel herself but that might have been only on the outside. No telling what she was thinking on the inside. For one thing, Vash knew she had a good heart and would always do the right thing.

Vash grabbed another doughnut only to have it taken out of his hand by Milly.

"Your going to spoil your supper!"

"Aww, come on Milly have a heart! Your so cold!" Vash frowned in dissapointment

Vash walked back to the couch and lied down. He went back to sleep for a few hours.

"Vash wake up." Merly stood over him with a newspaper rolled up.

"Just five more minutes."

SMACK

"Owww" Vash rubbed the top of his head.

"Your going to give me brain damage!" Vash whined.

"Come on needle noggin dinner is ready."

Needle noggin? That's a new one. Vash thought to himself as hurryed to the table. He sat down and began chowing down like a beast.

"Oh I'm glad you like my Milly special Mr. Vash!"

"Mmm this is delicious!"

Vash got up and ran to the counter to grab second helpings.

"How rude! Milly and I haven't even had any!" Merly got into her smacking stance but before she could make her move Vash had already sat back down and waited eagerly for them to get there helping.

"Aww..."

Merly got up and fixed Milly and her a serving and sat back down, before they began to dig in Vash had already taken another serving. Merly gave him a dirty look and he started to eat slightly slower.

"I see that Mr. Vash is fully recovered already!" Milly said cheerfully.

"Yeah, oh I've got a good idea Vash can start pulling his own wieght and can start helping around the house." Milly smiled, knowing that isn't exactly what Vash had in mind.

"I'm not sure, you did quite a number on my head today I don't know how exactly I'm going to manuever house work." Vash explained.

Vash put a grin on and braced himself before Merly hit him again, but to his suprise she didn't. Milly and Merly just laughed as if they had some devilish plan cooked up.

"Mr. Vash! I've got a great idea for your first assignment!" Milly exclaimed.

Vash braced himself for the answer.

"We are out of milk so tommorow you can go to the store and get some."

Vash smiled.

"Sure."

Vash lay awake on the couch, peering out the window. A cold dusty wind rattled the wind. Vash was not able to sleep at all. He knew something wasn't right and he couldn't place his finger on it yet though. A gunshot rang in the night, Vash sat up and walked out the door.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter even if it was a little boring. Things pick up pace in the next chapter. Review please. I will post it when I've gotten a few review. ) 


End file.
